


Hearts Dream of Comfort

by lucy_is_a_rocketship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, NOT QuiObi because Obi is a child, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui Gon Jinn is an idiot, and needs to give his Padawan more hugs, based off Slow Fall Towards Grace, but loves to torture Obi Wan, but nothing happens, by glimmer, look it's the start of whumptober and I really needed to give obi wan a hug, who is masterful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_is_a_rocketship/pseuds/lucy_is_a_rocketship
Summary: a little fic-insert-moment in Glimmer's Slo!Au because that fic was masterful but I needed to have Qui Gon pull his head out of his ass and give Obi Wan a hug. Just let the poor baby Obi Wan be happy for ten seconds!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Hearts Dream of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slow Fall Towards Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106754) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



**Italics note which lines were lifted straight from[Chapter 1 of A Slow Fall Towards Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106754/chapters/63503671) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger)**

_Master Jinn startled when Obi-Wan stepped from his room. He was already wearing a travel robe, a pack in one hand. He said, blinking over, “Obi-Wan. I thought you would be … with the healers.” He took a deep breath, then, and his expression shifted. “Are you not …?”_

_“It’s taken care of,” Obi-Wan said, his voice seeming to come from far away. “I’m ready for our mission.”_

_Master Jinn stared at him for a moment and then looked away, jerking his gaze to the side. “I didn’t realise you were …”_ he took another shuddering breath and his eyes flickered back to Obi-Wan’s face, brows furrowed, searching for something. “How was your heat taken care of, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan seemed to fall back into his own body with a thud, hyper aware of how the room swayed, the sensation of his clothes dragging against skin, the sound of his breath rang in his ears even though his lungs barely seemed to move, numb under his ribs.

Obi-Wan stared at the wall over Master Jinn’s shoulder, cheeks hot. “They put me in a room,” he drew his hands inside the wide robe sleeves to twist his fingers together, squeezing hard to stop the fidgeting, “there was a droid, it smelled strange, and it …” Obi-Wan repressed a shudder at the sudden resurged memory of the impersonal machine, its off smell and stiff motions, “it’s been dealt with, Master, I’m prepared to go on this mission with you.”

“Obi-Wan, you,” Qui Gon made a soft sound and moved forward, dropping his travel pack carelessly. For half a moment Obi-Wan thought his master was going to fall onto him, crushing him to the floor, but warm arms gathered him up instead, hugging him firmly into his Master’s chest. Obi-Wan’s breath stuttered, blinking rapidly as he tried to push back tears.

“Shh, padawan. It’s alright.” Qui-Gon shifted just enough to shrug off his travel robe and wrap it around Obi-Wan. The sudden swamping of affection he could feel in the force made Obi-Wan whimper. He bit his lip, trying to stand straight, ignoring the twinge in his lower abdomen. He had to prove that he could do this, that it didn’t matter if his heat had only ended an hour ago, he could be the most dutiful Padawan Master Jinn could possibly want, he did not need to be left behind.

Qui-Gon guided them both down onto the couch and shifted Obi Wan's body until he was cradled sideways in his Master's lap, one long solid arm curled around his spine, hand holding him securely against Master Jinn's chest. Slow, gentle fingers traced over his temple and carded through his hair, heart thumping against his ear where it was pressed against Qui-Gon's chest. “We will figure something out, hmm? Something better than the droid.”

Qui-Gon's chest reverberated with the words and Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, he inhaled Qui-Gon’s warm-soft scent, and the tears fell hot and fast down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Slo! by glimmer is masterful, but the whole first chapter I was just tearing my hair out wishing Qui-Gon Stupid Jinn would grow the hell up and talk to be his Padawan. Be a responsible caretaker and have better consideration for Obi-Wan's mental and sexual health you absolute hideous idiot!! *shakes fists at Qui-Gon*  
> I needed Obi-Wan to get a good solid hug before things got worse in that au. I love it, but it's so sad for so long :(
> 
> I tried to keep the writing style as inline with Glimmer's as I could so hopefully it feels like it fits into the au. Let me know if you liked it, please?? Comments?? Feedback??


End file.
